Little Kitten
by Roselna
Summary: Short drabble, one-shot. She never wanted a kitten. Yet, even after the birth, she wanted nothing to do with it. It wasn't until in the middle of the night, when the kitten woke up crying, that that changed.


She never wanted a kitten. She hadn't even thought of the consequences when she had laid down with him that night. But she had spent the last nine weeks in complete misery, her stomach and paws aching. If it hadn't been for the pain of giving birth, she was happy to have her water broken. Then it had been hours in pain so great she hadn't been able to think.

Yet, after having the kitten in her womb for nine weeks and going through the pain with it, she still wanted nothing to do with it. The queen refused to look at her daughter, refused to have a connection with it. Even the kitten's father had come and tried to convince her to take it into her arms. She continued to refuse.

It wasn't until in the middle of the night, when the kitten woke up crying. After listening to it scream for what seemed like an eternity, the queen grudgingly got up to make the thing be quiet. She shuffled across the room to the wicker basket where the kitten laid. Not knowing what to do, she awkwardly picked the kitten up. The little feline, smelling her mother's scent, quieted down quickly. The older queen, having succeeded in her quest, placed the kitten back in the basket. Almost instantly, the kit started bawling again. The queen cringed and picked up her charge, stiffly holding her. The little queen-kit nuzzled down into her mother's fur and fell asleep again.

The full-grown queen, seeing no other options, carried her kitten with her back to bed. Settling down and holding the kit, she sat for a while. Soon, she was stroking the kitten's soft fur, pulling her up onto her chest where it felt natural to hold her. The queen sunk down, pulling her arms around the kitten. She felt the small feline's tiny chest rising and falling against her own. The repetitive rhythm was comforting and lured the queen to sleep.

The next morning, when Jennyanydots went in to check on her and the kitten, she was shocked to see the queen asleep with her daughter in her arms. The matronly queen smiled and backed out, careful not to wake the two.

The mother stirred soon after that. She opened her sea green eyes, blinking in the bright morning light. She shifted, going to stretch her arms, and was reminded of the weight on her chest as it slid down a little bit. For the first time, the queen got a good look at her daughter. The queen-kit slept, her little mouth parted open in an adorable manner, lined with lips bright red. The queen traced a finger along the soft fur, the four white paws that gradually became gold, with black spots across her back. The queen shifted her kitten over, to where her back rested on her legs. The queen had a white bib, just like her mother.

The longer the queen looked, the more she fell in love with her daughter. A soft smile played on her lips as she picked her daughter up and cradled her, running her own white paw across her daughter's black and gold back. She leaned back against the soft pillow behind her, listening as the tiny queen-kit gave the softest possible coo, and nuzzled her face into her mother's shoulder. The queen rested a cheek against the tiny head, closing her eyes and rocking ever-so gently back and forth.

There was a knock on the door, and Jenny poked her head back in. "Bombalurina?" she asked softly.

The scarlet queen hummed in response, not lifting her head or opening her eyes.

A smile passed over the Gumbie Cat's face. "I see you've met your daughter."

Bombalurina hummed again, rubbing her cheek against her daughter's head in a nuzzle.

Jennyanydots smiled again, looking on at mother and daughter happily. "I'll be in the front if you need me," she said softly, then backed away.

Bombalurina rubbed her cheek against her daughter's head again. The little queen started shifting, and wriggled enough to where the scarlet queen could see her jaw gap in an impossibly big yawn. Then, the kitten's eyes flickered, and slowly opened, taking in her mother's smiling face. There, Bombalurina looked into her own deep green, heavy-lidded eyes. What appeared to be a smile flickered across the kitten's face as it cooed again, resting her head on her mother's chest.

* * *

**(A/N) **Just some short little drabble that I thought was adorable. Cats (c) ALW, TSE, RUG. R&R, if you don't mind.


End file.
